They're Beautiful
by mistofan
Summary: Faith and Nichole are on their vacation in Korea. Little do they realize that they would have to work on their vacation, as stylists of a band called A.N.Jell. Their lives are about to get crazy.  gift fic for a friend. JeremyxOC Tae KyungxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Mistofan here. This story I have almost finished. I decided to write most of it before I put it on here so that way people won't have to wait that long for new chapters. yay. haha. I have lost inspiration for my other stories. (I'm still working on Alice in the country of hearts though.) This fanfiction is a gift to my friend Mandy. She loves this Korean drama, as do I, and she wanted me to write a story with two OC's. Just to let you know Go Mi Nam is a guy in this story, I might bring back Go Mi Nyu later on though. I apologize ahead of time if the actual characters names aren't exactly right...it's been a while since I have seen the show. (Is it Manager Ma? Or is it something else?) Anyways, on to the disclaimer!**

**EDIT: Hey guys! I finally figured out how to space my stories, so I'm going back through here and fixing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful or any of the gorgeous characters in the show, unfortunately. Nichole and Faith are mine. :D Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>They're Beautiful<strong>

**Chapter 1: Creeper **

An alarm started to beep in the silence of a small, two bedroom apartment.

"Faith, turn off your alarm clock," Nichole said sleepily.

Faith rolled over and mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that? Sorry, I can't understand you when you mumble."

Faith looked up at the black haired girl that was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Why are you waking me up this early?" she said in an agitated tone. "Have you forgotten already? We are going to South Korea today," Nichole said with a grin.

Faith jumped out of bed and grabbed her suitcases.

"I'm ready to go!" she replied excitedly.

Nichole looked at her and laughed.

A frown formed on Faith's face. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are going to go to Korea like that?"

Faith looked down at herself and noticed that she was still in her pajamas and laughed. "I'm so out of it today...it's too early to be up. I'll go change so we can get to the airport."

After they double checked their suitcases to make sure they didn't leave anything important, they called for a taxi.

Nichole and Faith have been best friends since elementary school. One wouldn't do anything without the other.

They recently graduated from a small high school. Their class was going on a cruise to the Bahamas for their senior trip.

As for Nichole and Faith, they wanted to do something different. They weren't interested in the idea of a cruise.

They didn't even like most of the people in their class because most of them were either stuck up preps or druggies.

Faith came up with the idea of going to Seoul, South Korea, for their own little senior trip and maybe even see a k-pop concert or two.

They took Korean classes at their school instead of Spanish like most of the other students, so they knew some Korean. They aren't experts at the language, but they aren't that bad at it either.

They were sitting in a small, yellow taxi on the way to the airport.

They were listening to a song called "Promise" by a Korean band called A. N. Jell

"I will promise you Du pa run no lan go sa ra gal ke A chi me nun to jam dun sun gan ka ji No ha na man gu ril ke Sa rang he I mal it ji ma, I love you forever!" They sang as loud as they could to annoy the moody taxi driver.

They both started laughing as the driver rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself.

"Your Korean has improved a lot since last year," Faith said while smiling at her best friend.

"Well, I knew we were planning on going to Korea so I've been studying it like crazy." Nichole smiled happily at the thought.

They soon arrived at the busy airport.

"I'm really scared about getting on the plane," Faith said mainly to herself as she went through security.

"Just think of it as a ride at the fair," Nichole attempted to comfort her.

"I don't like riding on rides at the fair." she pouted as she got onto the plane. Nichole made her go in first so she couldn't chicken out.

**Hours Later**

Faith fell to the floor of the airport.

"I've missed you so much!" she said dramatically to the cold floor.

Nichole coughed and whispered, "Faith, get up! People are starting to stare."

She got up off the floor and followed her friend to the baggage claim.

A man with black hair and dark sunglasses discreetly followed them.

"Hey, don't you hate those moments when you feel like someone is following you?" asked Nichole.

Faith looked behind them and spotted the mysterious stalker.

"Creeper at 12:00," she whispered.

They decided to walk around to different places after they grabbed their bags to see if the guy was actually following them or if it was just a coincidence.

"Why can't we lose this guy?" Nichole asked.

Before they could walk any further, the guy stopped them. "Faith? Nichole?" he asked.

They stared at him in shock. How in the world does this creeper know their names?

"Uhhh...how do you know our names?" Nichole asked.

"I talked to your boss before you left America to ask if he knew any good stylists and he recommended you two," the man replied with the best English he could muster up.

A few days before they left for Korea their boss, Taylor, told them that they would have a small job to do in Korea.

This guy was apparently the person they would have to work for, but they didn't realize they would have to work so soon.

"I'm the manager of a band called A. N. Jell. Just call me Manager Ma, or Ma. Our current stylist had to leave on tour with another band so we needed to get someone here quickly. Are you two up for the job?"

Before Faith could open her mouth, Nichole quickly replied "No."

"But...but...why not?" Faith asked.

"Because this is our vacation. I don't really want to waste my time here working."

Before she could even blink, Faith and Manager Ma were on their knees.

"Please!"

"I'm begging you!"

Faith started to do her signature puppy dog face and Nichole couldn't say no to her.

She sighed and said, "Fine."

Faith jumped up with joy and hugged her. "Kamsahamnida!"

Manager Ma stood up and motioned for the two girls to follow him.

"I have a good feeling about this," Faith said.

They climbed into his car and their journey filled with friendship, fun, love and heartbreak began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Is there anything I need to edit or add to this chapter? Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks for reading. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you liked the previous chapter. I didn't realize how short it was. D: It was so much longer on Microsoft Word and on my paper. I was hoping this chapter will be a bit longer than the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "You're Beautiful" or any of the characters related to the show. They are SBS's toys and I am merely playing with them. But I did steal a small part from the show, where the band is walking out of the van toward the agency building where Jeremy stopped and autographed Mi Nyu's fan. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A.N. Jell <strong>

Manager Ma pulled up to the agency and told Nichole and Faith specifically to stay where they were while he parked the car.

Nichole and Faith looked around at the scenery and noticed a group of girls dressed from head to toes as angels.

Some people wore wings and halos, while others went full out as angels, hoping to get noticed by their favorite oppa.

"Who are all those people?" Nichole asked.

She was expecting a response from Faith, but when she looked over she noticed her walking toward the group of fan girls.

"Where are you going? Manager Ma said to wait here for him!" Faith turned and replied, "That's never stopped us before. Come on, let's go check it out!"

Nichole was somehow persuaded to follow her crazy friend into the mass hysteria of fan girls.

"They are foreigners! They are definitely going to get noticed by the oppas," a girl with short black hair whined.

This girl was the perfect image of your typical fan girl.

She skipped school and even work just to see a couple of idols for a few seconds, if she was lucky.

Before they had time to respond to the fan girl, screams had erupted from the group of fans and the mob ran toward a white van.

Where Faith and Nichole came from, white vans usually meant some creepy pedophile handing out free candy.

This wasn't the case here though.

The van slowed to a stop and a guy in a suit opened the door.

Four guys climbed out of the van and they were being escorted by a few security guards. They were from the band A. N. Jell.

Nichole and Faith stared at the four as they pushed through the crowd.

One of the guys had black hair that was pulled into a pony tail and he had a slight smirk on his face.

The next two guys had blonde and brown hair, just by looking at them you could tell they were close friends.

The last guy had dark brown hair and girlish features.

If you put him in a dress and put make up on him, he would be the spitting image of a girl.

They all were kind of beautiful, in a way.

Throughout the screams of "Tae Kyung-oppa, Shin Woo-oppa, Jeremy-oppa, and Mi Nam-oppa!" they seemed to only notice the two foreigners that were standing as far away from the screaming fans as they could possibly be.

Tae Kyung stopped for a moment and looked at the foreigners from the corner of his eyes and then continued on his way.

Mi Nam and Shin Woo did the same.

Jeremy pulled out his favorite sharpie marker and autographed Faith's and Nichole's hand.

He noticed that they were staring into space.

He waved at them before winking and catching up to the other three band members.

Nichole and Faith were shaken from their thoughts when Ma asked, "Are you two fans of A. N. Jell?"

The two girls nodded in response.

"I need to take you both to President Ahn so you can sign the contracts."

They followed him toward the agency building to go to President Ahn's office.

As they walked through the crowd, they felt like they were going to be attacked and brutally murdered by the jealous fans.

If looks could kill, the glares that were being sent their way would have killed them a thousand times over.

Once the three made it safely inside the building, they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Are we going to make it out of here alive?" Faith exclaimed.

Ma led them to a slightly large room with rounded tables and a few flat screen TV's were wired from the ceiling.

"Are these stylists any good?" asked President Ahn.

"Yes. Of course they are. I wouldn't have hired them if they were horrible stylists. They've worked with some of the best idols in their country!" Manager Ma exaggerated.

"JACKPOT!" Ahn yelled excitedly.

He handed Nichole and Faith two similar looking contracts, which they couldn't understand that well.

They did take two years of Korean classes, but they only really got the hang of speaking the language, not reading and writing it.

If the contract said that they would kill them if they ruined the image of the idols, Nichole and Faith would be signing their funeral.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was hoping this chapter was going to be longer than the previous one but unfortunately it's not. D: So what did you think? Why did Manager Ma over-exaggerate their skills? Faith and Nichole definitely did not work with any idols. In fact, Faith isn't a very good stylist at all. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what I can fix or add to this chapter. My next reviewer will get a free one shot of their choice. :D Thanks for reading. **

**-Mistofan **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been in Florida for my grandmother's funeral and haven't had internet access but now that I'm back home I can continue to update it. :D yay. I'm also about to have spring break in the coming up week, so I will designate a day solely for fanfic writing. Haha. I have this story all written out on paper, but I still have to type it all and edit it and add more stuff in it to make it sound better, it's tiring. Oh! Thank you to my reviewers! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I apologize if any of the characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "You're Beautiful" or any of its wonderful characters.  
>Now on to the story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Daughters!<strong>

Faith and Nichole carefully signed their names on the freshly printed contracts.

"It will be a pleasure working with you two," President Ahn said while taking the contracts from the two girls.

They smiled up at him, not really knowing what to do.

"Where will we be staying? We weren't expecting to have a job when we got here so we didn't bring enough money to rent a place to stay at for a long period of time," Nichole said.

President Ahn boldly replied, "You two will be staying with the guys at their place. It will only be temporary."

Manager Ma's jaw dropped at what Ahn had said.

"WHAT? I will not allow my two precious daughters to live with four guys that are surging with hormones! Who knows when they are going to try something on these two!"

Manager Ma decided that he would call himself their "daddy" and as all fathers are, he doesn't want his "daughters" to live with a bunch of guys with no way to defend themselves.

Nichole gave him a weird look, but Faith decided to go along with it. _It won't hurt to play along. _

"Um…daddy, we are big girls now. We know how to take care of ourselves. Your daughters need to move out of the house and see the world, experience new things."

"They grow up so fast!" Ma said while wiping his 'tears'.

Nichole rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Well let's hurry up and leave. I'm tired of sitting here."  
><strong><br>A. N. Jell's POV**

The group of guys sat on a small couch and in the floor of the recording room.

"I heard we are getting new stylists! I really hope they like Jolie. The last stylist they tried to get was allergic to her," said Jeremy cheerfully.

Tae Kyung had a slight glare on his face. "The last stylist kept burning me with a straightener. But these people won't be our stylists unless they meet my standards."

Shin Woo sighed and then said, "Come on, Tae Kyung. Just give them a break. You've been running off every one of our stylists because of your horrid personality."

Go Mi Nam looked at the three and said, "I honestly don't care. As long as they look good, I'll be fine with them."

The other band members weren't used to him saying these things.

They were always around his sister, who instead of thinking models were hot, thought that their shoes and accessories were.

They looked out the glass window to see Manager Ma walking with two familiar looking foreigners.

"I won't have my two daughters be corrupted by living with four MALES!"

"It's either that or we live with President Ahn. We will have plenty of fun with him. We'll go to the gym, go to the sauna."

Before Nichole could say any more Faith dropped to her knees.

"I'm begging you! Don't make your daughters live with some perverted old man!"

Nichole rolled her eyes. "Don't play along with him. It will only encourage him more."

They could already tell that these two girls would be very interesting to live with.

Manager Ma paused to think about what he should do.

Should they live with four males or one male that likes to go to the sauna?

"Okay, okay. You can stay with the band for now, but if I think that you guys should be somewhere else I will make you leave. If their eyes happen to go like this," He took off his dark sunglasses and made a weird facial expression, "then you will have to use these."

He pulled out two tasers.

He decided he would give these two girls the same advice he gave Go Mi Nyu, since it seemed to work a little bit, and plus he would enjoy watching them tase someone.

He handed them to the girls and before he could even say "be careful" Faith had asked, "Hmm…what does this button do?" She pressed the button on its side before he could stop her. Electricity zapped her and she quickly dropped the dangerous weapon.

The group of guys were amused by their odd conversation. "I think our lives have gotten a lot more interesting," Shin Woo said while smiling.

**Nichole's POV**

Faith is a very clumsy person; hopefully she won't hurt herself more throughout the time we are here.

On the day of our graduation, as she climbed up the stairs to receive her diploma she tripped and fell flat on her face.

It was hilarious. The whole senior class and a few teachers laughed and even our principal cracked a smile.

That's one of the things I love about my best friend, her ability to make people laugh.

I looked up to my left and saw the band looking at us from their recording room.

I quickly looked back at Faith, hoping no one would notice the slight blush appearing on my face, but as always my best friend noticed.

"Nichole? Why is your face so red?" I heard Faith ask.

Before I could reply I saw her gaze drift toward the recording room.

"Ohh…your favorite band is looking over here...that's why your face is so red."

Her simple comment made my face turn redder, if that was even possible.

Manager Ma motioned for us to go into the room to meet them.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Oh wait! I have to ask you something!" Faith said suddenly.

Thank God she is giving me time to compose myself.

"Don't try to change the subject; you have to meet them sooner or later!" Ma replied.

"I'm not trying to change the subject, but why did you tell President Ahn that we have worked with famous idols? That's a huge lie! I have no experience with makeup and I can barely even do my own hair. The only thing I even do at my job back home is take care of the finances of the business," she whispered.

"I just wanted to make you both look good in front of him. I could have gotten fired if I didn't bring someone good in."

"Well I know how to do those things, so I'll just have to teach you," I butted in.

The tension calmed down and then we walked into the recording room.

As I laid my eyes on the leader of the group, I felt like it was hard to breathe.

He glared at us and tilted his head. "Let's see what you two can do."

He gave us his signature smirk and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Well, go on. Do some styling. If you screw up then you're out, you won't work for us."

I was speechless.

This guy is a jerk. I was expecting him to be nice; I didn't know he was going to be like this.

I was definitely going to prove him wrong.

Yes, I'm not the best stylist out there but when I put my mind to it, I can do a decent job.

Go Mi Nam handed me a bag filled with hair styling equipment and makeup.

I plugged in the straightener.

As I waited for it to heat up, I started to do his makeup.

Being this close to his face made me feel nervous but I just shook off the feeling and continued doing what I was here to do.

I picked up the straightener once it reached the right temperature and started on his hair.

**Faith's POV**

I stood beside the blonde headed guy while watching Nichole work her magic.

"Hi! I'm Jeremy!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and noticed that the guy standing next to me was the guy that decided to autograph me and Nichole.

"Uh…Hi. I'm F- Faith."

I felt my face get hot while I was attempting to form words.

He took his hand and compared our height. "Hm…you're shorter than I'd thought you'd be."

"Not as short as Nichole."

I looked at Nichole's finished masterpiece.

Tae Kyung actually looked pretty good.

Nichole smirked and handed him a mirror.

He looked in the mirror for a second and pushed it back into her hands.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

The rest of the members introduced themselves to us.

"Tae Kyung will be difficult to get accustomed to. Congrats on becoming our new stylists though," said Shin Woo.

"Since hyung accepted you, I will too! Let's work hard together!" Jeremy said with a smile.

"Wait a second…Faith you didn't show us what you could do," Mi Nam pointed out.

I was really hoping no one would notice.

Knowing me, I'll screw up and ruin this.

Nichole shot me an apologetic look.

Jeremy quickly sat in the seat that was previously occupied by Tae Kyung.

He looked at me and said, "Do your best!"

I started to panic.

I knew nothing about makeup or hair.

What should I do?

An idea quickly hit me.

They didn't tell me what I had to show them. I reached into Nichole's bag and pulled out three tennis balls.

"Prepare to be amazed!" I said in a dramatic voice.

I started to juggle. Yes, I received odd looks but it worked.

They didn't say anything and I looked over to see Manager Ma leaning his head against the wall.

"Okay, now that that's over with let's get you two settled in," he said.

I looked over at Nichole and started to speak in English, hoping no one would understand us.

"I didn't know what to do. I started panicking. Thankfully, I remembered you had tennis balls that you stole from that annoying toddler on the plane because he kept throwing them at you. Thank you, little toddler for saving me!"

"At least you didn't have to deal with that jerk."

Nichole and I were definitely going to have an interesting time here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew…that took forever to type. Did you like it? Can anyone tell me how to space my story, I've been trying to figure out a good way to do that but I'm not sure haha. If you see any grammatical errors in this and if there is anything I need to add or take out let me know. I need to get a beta reader. Haha. Anyways, I plan on updating this story at least once or twice a week when I don't have homework and all that jazz. Please review.  
>Thanks<br>-Mistofan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Annyeong! I'm back with another chapter. I haven't updated this in a while because I haven't gotten any reviews but I finally got some! I dedicate this chapter to Forever 4eva, vampires-ninjas-ohmy, and WorldisMine. Thank you three so much!  
>Disclaimer: You all should know the only people I own are Faith and Nichole. :3<br>Enjoy the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Dorms<strong>

**A N Jell's POV**

The four members walked in silence to their van.

The van was an off white color and had seven seats inside, the driver and passenger seats, two in the middle and three in the back.

Shin Woo and Jeremy climbed into their usual seats in the back while Tae Kyung sat in one of the middle seats on the left.

"I call shot gun!" Mi Nam yelled while jumping into the passenger seat.

Jeremy put his head on the seat in front of him and looked up at Tae Kyung.

"Hyung…what rooms are they going to stay in?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Tae Kyung looked at the hyper blonder from the corner of his eye, "Does it look like I care?"

"Are you mad because Nichole proved you wrong?" asked Shin Woo.

Tae Kyung scoffed at him and looked out the window.

"I don't know about you guys but I like them. The dorms will be so much more interesting with girls around," said Mi Nam.

Jeremy's face brightened up, "After their first styling for Mi Nam hyung's party for his solo album, we should throw them a celebration!"

Tae Kyung ignored the dimwitted blonde and put his headphones over his ears. His iPod was on shuffle and the song that first played was 'Without Words'.

The lyrics reminded himself of Go Mi Nyu. He shook the thought from his head. He had to get over her, she left him for another guy and there was no way he could get her back.

He turned the song to something more uplifting and stared emotionlessly out of the van's window.

**Nichole and Faith's POV**

Faith and Nichole walked with Ahn and Ma to the van that would be taking them to their new living area.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be so stressful. I hope that we have some fun though, considering the fact that this was supposed to be our vacation," Faith said while sighing.

"Let's just focus on getting past the first styling and then we can start to have some fun afterwards, okay?" Nichole responded. She was looking at their schedule for the next couple months, and they were going to be very busy.

"We have to style their hair every day and pick out their clothes for them?" Faith exclaimed while frantically looking over their busy schedule.

"Daddy! You better be glad your precious daughters love you!"

"Faith, I told you not to play along with him."

Faith pouted at Nichole's comment and said, "Yes mommy…Wait…how would that work out if I'm your sister and he's our dad….your incest!"

She laughed at their facial expressions and said that she was only kidding.

"I have some business to take care of at the moment so you two are going to have to ride back with them. Think of it as bonding!" Ma said before leaving them at the door of the van.

"Don't leave us here!" Faith yelled dramatically.

Nichole opened the door to the van and saw Tae Kyung staring directly at her.

"What are you looking at?" she said while glaring.

"I haven't figured it out yet."

Nichole and Faith peered into the van and noticed only two seats were left open, one in between Jeremy and Shin Woo and one beside Tae Kyung.

They glanced at each other and then back at the empty seats.

"Faith! You should sit with Shin Woo and Jeremy," Mi Nam said; trying to play matchmaker for Tae Kyung and Nichole.

She smiled brightly at them and sat beside them, next to the window.

"Faith, why are you doing this to me?" Nichole asked in English.

She laughed before replying, "It's not just me! It's them too!"

**Jeremy's POV**

They started to speak in English again.

Since I had lived in England for a while I knew what they were saying, but I decided to keep that piece of information to myself.

President Ahn sat in the driver's seat and started the van.

"Let's get going, I have some things I need to do after this."

I looked over at Faith and she seems different than the girls here.

Not just because of the fact that she is American but she has this air about her that is different.

She was kind of pretty too.

Jeremy! What are you thinking? She is definitely not your type. She's not that girly and you only like girls with lots of aegyo remember?

She turned her head towards me for a moment and gave me a happy smile.

I made an odd facial expression and hit the sides of my head with my palms.

**Faith's POV**

What's with that weird look? I decided to ignore it and put in my headphones.

"What song are you listening to?" Mi Nam asked.

"Love Like This by SS501," I replied with a small smile.

Nichole turned around in her seat and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Can I please listen to it with you? I'm dying of boredom!" she complained.

I pulled out one of my headphones and leaned over Jeremy to hand it to her.

Even though it was only for a few seconds, it was still awkward. Jeremy was my bias from A. N. Jell.

I liked him better than the other members, and the fact that I could talk to him in person made me happy.

After Nichole put the headphone in her ear, my iPhone fell out of my hands.

Jeremy and I reached for it at the same time. Our heads bumped into each other and his hand was placed upon mine.

I looked up at him to apologize but when I looked into his eyes, my train of thought derailed and crashed.

Shin Woo coughed loudly and brought us back to reality. When I realized his hand was still on top of mine, I blushed.

He quickly moved his hand away and we leaned back into our seats.

"Mianhae!" we said together.

He gave me an awkward smile before looking back out the window.

**Nichole's POV**

I thought that this awkward ride would never end. It was so quiet the whole ride up here except for the sounds of music echoing in my ears.

Everyone started to pile out of the van and walk to the dorm.

I looked over at my best friend and remembered something that we didn't have with us.

"Faith! Ma still has our luggage."

"Maybe he won't me a nosy father and looks through our things."

The five guys gave her an odd look.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play along with him?" I said as we walked into the building.

"Father?" Shin Woo asked while laughing.

"Yeah…Manager Ma has dubbed himself the name of our 'Daddy' and she plays along with the crazy guy."

He nodded in understanding and held the door open for us.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Faith said excitedly.

"Not huge enough. There are only four bedrooms and for some odd reason, none of the guys are comfortable sleeping in the same room together. So you two will have to stay in the same room as them. Mianhae," Ahn explained.

I better not get stuck staying in the same room with Tae Kyung. As I glanced over at Faith, I saw a light blush on her face.

"I volunteer Faith to share a room with Jeremy," I said while smirking.

Their eyes grew huge at my comment and Jeremy replied quietly, "I'm sorry but…I don't think I feel comfortable sharing a room with her."

"You are just going to have to deal with it for now," Ahn said impatiently.

I looked around the room and saw Mi Nam smirking at me. This can't be good!

"Shin Woo and I don't feel comfortable with Nichole in our rooms. With that glare on her face she could kill us! You can stay with Tae Kyung, okay?"

Before I could respond to how much I hated the idea, the two left the room leaving me with no choice but to stay with Tae Kyung.

"It's all settled then. Faith, you will stay with Jeremy and Nichole will stay with Tae Kyung. JACKPOT!" he yelled' excitedly.

"Pres-" Tae Kyung started.

"I don't want to hear it. You will be nice to them, got it?"

President Ahn gave us thumbs up before leaving the four of us standing there awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that sucked! there is anything I should add/change to this let me know! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. (:  
>*Mianhae means I'm sorry. <strong>


End file.
